Reflections
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: Chapter Two: Marlin finds a strange friendship in JC, an Islander, and Dory dreams again. Not much to say here. :)
1. Pass It On

Disclaimer:

Dude, I, like, dunno if I, like, own 'Finding Nemo', but, hey, I own some fishes of my making, so, dude, keep off my back about suing and stuff. Dudes, those lawyer dudes are scary!

* * *

Reflections

Prologue: Pass It On

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

A small Clownfish rested upon a tiny space of warm sand, appreciating the warm currents brushing against her pale peach-colored scales. Her eyes, colored deep orange, were slightly slanted, given from her heritage, easily recognized by most of her friends and family members, for she was the only one who had the slanted eyes. She got it from her great-grandmother, her father once told her.

The shape wasn't the only thing that she was proud of. There were two other traits, and one of them was the thrill of freedom. She was one of the rare Clownfishes who desired open space to the safety of anemones. She was a free spirit and wouldn't like to stay confined inside an anemone. That was why she liked to travel, swimming in open dangerous areas and experiencing thrill and ecstasy.

The other trait happened when she was around children.

Her dark eyes gazed upon several children, each a different species, racing each other around fire coral, laughter filling the clear waters. She faintly smiled, cherishing the sound of laughter. She loved to call them her children, even though they weren't hers. Still, she had visited the nearby islands of New Caledonia often enough that the children recognized her and accepted her as one of them. All the children she has met in her travels were always her children, regardless of their ages.

She then smiled with eagerness as her children swam over to her, gathering around and chattering excitedly. She knew exactly what they were planning to ask.

A young Lionfish, a few inches larger than her, grinned brightly, his spiny fins carefully flattened against his body to avoid stinging his friends accidentally. He was named Ridge because of his unusually rugged fins. "Are you gonna tell us a story, Miss Koraline?"

"Yeah, please!" the kids cheered, clapping their fins or pinchers in the case of a present hermit crab.

The Clownfish, Koraline, laughed with merriment. That was her other trait, and the one she cherished the most. She was a Storyteller, an unique role given from her Tjukurpa life since she was born. It was a special and honored role, her father once told her. Storytellers were chosen among cultures or families to store treasured stories in memories and pass them on to recall the history. Koraline loved her role; she always felt like she was blessed and she felt happiest whenever she was telling a story.

She then nodded, a wide grin painting on her smooth face. This time, she felt she was ready to tell a cherished story she loved since she first heard it. She so much wanted to tell it to the children, hoping that the meanings hidden there would be clear and aid them to understand. But first, of course, as Storytellers need to do, she wanted to test them to see if they did understand the reasons.

"Of course, I will tell you a story, but first, I want to ask you a question." The children were seriously paying attention; that was a good sign. "Why do I tell you stories? Why do we tell stories? What are stories for?"

Beside her, a tiny Yellow Tang's lips were contorted into a puzzling pout. "That's three questions, Miss Koraline," Jennifer simply said.

As Koraline chuckled, a White Blenny, Meg, was pondering the questions. She then shrugged. "Because we're boring?"

Ridge sneered mischievously. "No, because you're boring!"

"Hey, is not!"

"Is too!"

"Whoa, kids, that's not nice," Koraline firmly said. Ridge and Meg were considered as rivals, and Koraline had no clue why. She did know, though, that Ridge liked to tease Meg, and she tended to snap easily.

Meg pointed a white fin at the Lionfish, her lower lip sticking out. "But he called me boring."

"You're not boring, dear, and Ridge, don't tease her like that. Remember the eel story I told you about?"

Ridge's black eyes actually blanched and he flinched at the memory. His spines lowered a bit in a sign of guilt. " . . . Sorry, Meg."

Koraline smiled, hearing Meg' muttered reply of acceptance, then noticed a small blue pincher rising over the children. A timid hermit crab was trying to get her attention. She warmly smiled at him. "Do you know, Brook?"

Brook slightly crawled backward as pairs of eyes turned on him, but encouraged by Miss Koraline, he shyly said, "We tell stories because we learn from them?"

"That's right, Brook!" Brook's blue shell turned a deep red. She nodded toward the children. "That's why I tell you stories so you can learn from them."

"Learn what?" Ridge questioned.

"Like being nice to each other," Meg piped, along with a brief glare at him.

Ridge slightly bristled, glancing over to her with an equally brief glare, then turned to Koraline. "And be happy?"

Jennifer giggled, her tiny fins gesturing. "And don't go up to the Surface or a bird will snatch you out!"

The other children laughed, mimicking a bird snapping its beak. Brook worriedly crawled closer to Koraline, his gaze upward to the water surface. "Ohh, I'm scared, Miss Koraline."

"That's alright, dear." Again Koraline laughed softly and placed a reassuring fin on his shell. "We tell stories not only for learning, but for history. History lives in stories, and it can live forever only if you pass them on to your friends and children."

The children looked thoughtful as they pondered her words. She felt a shy tug on her tail and looked down to Brook. "Miss Koraline, why do _you _tell stories?"

Koraline secretly smiled to herself. There was only one simple answer. "Because I love stories. Stories are alive and when I tell them, it's like I'm living in them." There was no other way to describe her feelings. She could see through the characters' eyes, feel the same emotions, and she could feel like she was there, sharing the same memories the characters stored in the stories. Stories were alive, indeed, and Koraline treasured them like real beings.

Ridge grinned widely, nodding. "You know what? I feel like I live in them, too!"

Koraline felt proud as the children agreed to his words. They understood. They finally understood why Storytellers told stories, not just for fun, but for something more. They told stories because that was the only way stories can live on.

She inched closer, her faint smile changing into an eager grin. "Do you want to hear a story?" As the kids cheered and quieted down, the Storyteller continued, her words guiding young minds into the Dreamtime. "It's passed down to me, so I can pass it on to you. It's a story of adventure. It's a story of magic. It's a story of reflection and it begins with a dream . . ."

_To be continued in the dream of Chapter One . . ._


	2. To Dream or Not to Dream

A/N:

A million points to anybody who notices something special about Kathy.

Oh, yeah. I do not own '_Finding Nemo'_. Big deal. :) I only write about it. Is that illegal to love it?

* * *

Reflections

Chapter One: To Dream or Not to Dream

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

She knew she was Dreaming.

There was something about it that was difficult not to ignore the magnetism of it and yet the simplicity of it. It was not the ability to remember it. It was the pure essence of it. It was simply a part of her. It was everywhere inside her, and she can feel it. She can feel the power of it and yet, the humility of it. It always existed inside her, resting almost unnoticed in her chest, and yet a slight tug of it would immediately bring her to its awareness. She was born with the talent and she just knew it. To her, not to Dream was like not to live. It was _almost silly _not to Dream.

She felt it everywhere all around and within her. She could almost see the swirling colors, curls and whirls of dark red, orange, yellow, a bit of blue. It was powerful, and she could feel it like the currents of the ocean, brushing against her psyche and carrying her along.

She felt very safe with the Dreaming, but even so, she knew there was always a sparkle of doubt, a twinge of apprehension waiting to dampen her optimism. She felt that there was something missing, a thing that she was supposed to have present. She didn't remember what it was, but she knew that she'd promised someone close that she will take care of whatever this thing was.

The Dreams often told her that she needed to find it soon or something will happen. Something bad. She didn't want that to happen. But she felt so lost. She didn't know where or what it was. But as always, she promised the she will go and search for it.

Sometimes, the Dreams were so insistent to find the object that their willingness caused her to wake from the Dreaming. She would beam with excitement and determination, wanting to help them to find . . . and that was the problem. She couldn't even remember. She would try so hard to recall a hint. Nothing. It happened quite often. It was so odd, because in some way, she _did _remember the dreams; she remembered the sensation of peace of the currents and also the apprehension. But she couldn't remember _why_.

With a sigh, Dory returned to sleep, slightly disappointed but ever-positive that whatever the purpose will come back someday.

* * *

Fish did not have birthdays as humans do.

They matured differently in monthly spans, grown from fry to physical maturity in a couple of months, depending on the species. Even so, mentally, they are considered to be as young as an one-year-old human child. From that time, they then mentally mature by years. The purpose was this: During the months of approaching physical maturity, fry were not given names because they were most vulnerable to death, such as being easy prey, sick from several diseases, and even wrongly developed. Parents see no reason to name their fry until the vulnerability was defeated.

The time of the full physical maturity was seen as a celebration of honor because the fry were finally given names, now capable to defend themselves. The celebration was called the 'Namebirth'. Every fry or adult celebrated the anniversary of their given name every year.

Namebirths were celebrated much like birthdays. In the morning, family and friends would wake the named, drag him/her out so he/she can greet the dawn together. They would then spend their time as much as they wish with the named, celebrating the name and telling stories. They didn't give presents. They prefer the simple ways, such as stories, games, and the simple friendship and love they cast toward the named one.

Nemo was a rare fry, already named by his mother before he was hatched and fiercely protected by his father until his first Namebirth. Nemo valued his name. It was one of the only two things he had gotten from his mother: the name and the spirit. His name meant many things in human languages, such like 'No One' in Latin, 'Glade' in Greek, and even 'Alone' in Roman.

In her mother's language of love, it meant 'Lucky'.

Today, it was Nemo's seventh Namebirth and all his friends had come to celebrate.

All day, he had a blast playing with his friends, playing every game they could think up and even make up. His friends already knew about the Tank Gang (Nemo would talk about them all the time with friendly remembrance), and so they pretended to be the Tank Gang, mimicking each of the tank fishes easily. They created a new club and called themselves the Knack Pack. It was a fitting name for the wild and clever kids, and they 'initiated' him in, letting him keep his name of Sharkbait. Nemo loved every moment of it, even the bickering between Tad and Kathy about how the ceremony was supposed to go.

Dory, being the kids' favorite playmate, couldn't stay away. She joined the Knack Pack and played all the games. The kids didn't see her as an adult, but a full-grown kid. They loved her very much, and Nemo loved to have her around. In fact, he began to see her more of a family member than just a friend. He often wished to call her mom just once, but too shy to say it to her face. It made sense to him that he wished her as his mom because he never had one. Oh, sure, he had a mother, but not a mommy. Dory was close to a mommy as he's got.

Even that he played with his friends all day, he knew that in the background, his father would be watching. He felt safe and confident, and that wasn't because of his father being near. It was because his father was changed from the over-protective father to the laid-back yet watchful daddy. Marlin wouldn't dream not to join in Nemo's celebration, but he knew that Nemo was growing up and didn't need a protective eye over him. Daddy was always near, watching him and yet letting him have his fun.

Marlin had his help, as well. Tad's mother, Laura, had decided to aid Marlin with the watching of the kids. Of course, Tad didn't like a bit of having his mother keeping a sharp blue eye on him, but Nemo knew that Tad loved his mother, anyway. She was also as protective as Marlin, and so they had become good friends, enjoying simple talks.

As tradition went, at the end of the day, the named must form a specific number of bubbles, the same number as the current anniversary, and let them float up to the Surface without having them pop out. The activity was believed that if the bubbles reach up to the Surface without popping, it was considered as good luck. All of the bubbles without popping meant good luck all year. But if one of the bubbles popped before it touches the Surface, it meant an event of bad luck during the year. If more than one popped, it meant more bad luck.

So far, Nemo was lucky. All his friends and family watched in anxious silence as the sixth bubble made a clumsy path from Nemo's mouth to the Surface. It didn't pop. The children laughed and cheered. One more to go.

A Threadfin Butterflyfish, David, grinned. "That's it, Nemo! Just one more bubble and you'll have a lucky year!"

Beside, a small green-hued hermit crab, Sue, nodded. "C'mon, go ahead!"

Nemo grinned and took a long breath, waited a moment as he felt an air bubble forming in his mouth. He carefully coated it with a thin sheet of mucus and opened his mouth. The seventh bubble trembled slightly as it leaped off his tongue and floated a bit upward before it popped right in his face.

The children felt silent, staring at the spot where the bubble perished.

"OoooOOohh . . ." Tad began eerily, his eyes sparkly with mischief. His voice startled the children.

Pearl slapped his side with one of her tentacles, frowning. "Tad! Stop scaring us!"

Tad acted innocent, but mischief was still in his face. "What, me? Everybody knows that if one of your bubbles pop before they touch the Surface, it means bad luck all year!"

"Not all year," Sheldon simply stated, his black eyes rolling in mild vexation. "Just once a year. Besides, it's only a superstition."

"What's a supersti-whatchamacallit?" Tad questioned, already dreading the reply.

"Superstition," Kathy the Pixarfish corrected him. "It's an illogical belief in supernatural influences, as such the belief that popped bubbles during the Namebirth would give bad luck." She ended up with her trademark smirk of smugness.

Tad bitterly frowned and Nemo strained a giggle in his mouth. Kathy and Sheldon were the geniuses of his class, smart in knowledge. Sheldon may be a bit annoying sometimes, but he was shy and polite. Kathy, on the other fin, tended to correct Tad and they often ended up into bickering.

"No one likes a Smarty-fins," Tad muttered at Kathy.

"Thaddeus."

His face blanched at hi full name and the lad whirled around, facing his mother. She and Marlin were resting on coral, watching the celebration altogether, along with Dory curiously observing. "But Mom - !"

Laura held up a fin, eying her son with seriousness. "No buts."

Nemo watched Tad sighing, but didn't say anything else. He noticed that his friends looked slightly worried about the turn of the events. They were hoping that he would have a lucky year, considering with all the scary moments he had last year. He didn't believe in bad luck. He was told that he needed to think positive to the end and never give up. He learned that from everybody he met.

He smiled. "That's alright! I don't believe in bad luck at all."

The friends visibly relieved, but then Dory came over to his side, grinning with a surprising awareness that worried Nemo. Her scarlet eyes sparkled with the same mischief as Tad's. "But only, I know what your bad luck is!"

Nemo was worried. "What's it?"

"Tickling!" Dory was an expert at tickling, even better than Marlin, and her practiced tickles caused shrieks of laughter from the Clownfish. "Happy Namebirth!" Laughing, the kids joined in, eventually tickling each other and running out of breath from laughter.

Marlin shook his head in amusement, then gazed upward. The waters had become darker than usual, and it meant twilight was coming. The word twilight was synonymous with danger, which meant night was the time when predators came out and hunt. His paternal instincts twitched in and he said. "Oh, it's almost twilight. Time to go home, kids."

"Aw, Dad!" Nemo managed to say out after the kids and Dory halted their tickling.

"Aw, Nemo," Marlin teased back, smiling casually.

His son giggled and swam close. "Can we play one more game?"

Hearing that, the kids darted around Marlin, casting him wide puppyfish-eyed gazes. Even Dory did that, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Please? Pleeaasssee?"

Laura laughed at the sight, and Marlin stared at Nemo, both sharing a moment of playfulness. He grinned, holding up a fin. "Just one?"

"One!" Nemo nodded, copying his father's gesture.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

"Hmm . . . really sure?"

"Daaad!"

The older Clownfish laughed, receiving his moment of triumph, then nodded.

"Whoo! C'mon, guys!" As the kids rushed off to start a game, Nemo curled his good fin around Dory's fin. "C'mon, Dory, you can join!"

"Right behind you, Tommy!"

"Nemo!" the kids simultaneously corrected her.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Dory playfully smacked her forehead and followed her tiny friends.

Marlin and Laura stayed where they were, able to keep a protective eye on the children. They spent a moment watching the children racing each other.

"Nemo sure has a lot of fun tonight," Laura voiced.

Marlin simply nodded. "He's lucky to have wonderful friends."

Laura turned to him, smiling. "You know, Marlin, you're changed, too."

Marlin blinked at her words, then grinned. "You waited a year to tell me?"

Laura's cheek turned pale pink. It wasn't surprising that her mate, Bill, had fallen for her. She was delicate and shy, and often blushed whenever eyes landed on her. Marlin was one of the few guy friends she had without being too shy toward them. She also reminded him of someone else, and sometimes, when he looked upon her face, he could see _her_, his mate. Sometimes, that pained him, but then he grew used to seeing Laura's pinkish face around, and so he wasn't as disturbed as before.

Laura shyly smiled, looking like Laura this time. "I knew you only for a couple of years, Marlin. But even so, I can see how much you were changed."

The Clownfish slightly shrugged with his right fin. "I wasn't that much changed, Laura."

The Butterflyfish's smile changed into a knowing smirk. "You wouldn't notice that, but I do. Remember when you were overprotective of your son?"

In an instant, Marlin was transformed from the laid-back personality into the closed, withdrawn fish. Even his eyes darkened at her words. "I had to." He tended to do that. He was still guarded about his past life, didn't feel confident enough to tell to his friends, not even his son. He did trust Laura, but the pain often caused him to put up defenses.

Laura already knew about the responses, and she gently placed her fin on his fin, noticing the slight flinch from the touch. He was still uneasy of being touched by a female. He was used to Dory hugging him all the time, but her touches were different from any other female's touches. Dory's touches were like a sister, he'd said, but he flinched at Laura's touches every time. Even though Laura had shared several touches before, Marlin was still uneasy. He knew that Laura wanted to ease his pain and she knew she couldn't. She'd never experienced his pain before.

Laura said, "I cannot say I do understand, but I feel the same for my children."

Marlin relaxed, merely smiling back.

The Butterflyfish removed her fin. "Also, I'm impressed at how well you handle the role of a single parent."

His eye ridges rose in puzzlement. "How so?"

"Well, was it hard? To raise Nemo alone?"

Marlin considered for a moment, then shook his head. "Not really. It didn't seem any different because I didn't raise more than one child as you do, but then I was too worried over Nemo's safety that I didn't stop and think about how good I can be as a father." His dark eyes shifted upward to the playing children and locked upon the tiny laughing Clownfish. "At least, I hope I'm a good father."

"Nemo wouldn't ask for a better father."

Marlin tilted his head, wondering where this path of conversation was going to. Why would Laura mention anything about being a single parent? Was that a big deal? He chuckled and gazed upon her. "Is that you're impressed? Because of me fitting the role so well?"

Again, her cheek scales turned pink, clashing prettily against her yellow and purple markings. "Maybe 'impressed' isn't the best word."

"No, it's ok."

Laura was about to say something, but then the kids and Dory returned back. The kids seemed out of breath, but obviously thrilled. Dory looked like she was just going for a brisk swim.

"Dad, Dory won! Again!" Nemo laughed.

Angel, the small Regal Angelfish, nodded wildly. "We hafta practice swimming faster!"

Laura quickly calmed the kids before they darted off for another race. "You all can practice at home. It's time to go now."

This time, the kids didn't protest, knowing the dangers waiting within the twilight. They embraced Nemo and wished him a happy Namebirth. Tad teased him terribly about a certain bad luck moment before Pearl had to pinch him on his tail to shut him up. Marlin, Nemo, and Dory remained, watching until the kids vanished around coral with Laura, and they returned back to their anemone.

Dory then kissed Nemo's forehead, as she always did every night. "Sleep tight, Chico."

"Nemo, silly," the lad giggled.

"Nemo, gotcha."

Nemo placed his body against her side, his way of hugging, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "G'night."

The Blue then grinned over to Marlin, waving her flimsy fins. "You sleep tight, too, Marlin." He never figured out how she kept remembering his name every time, but then he assumed it was because she remembered things better around him. He loved it when she did remember. It showed that her memory was improving.

"Sweet dreams," Marlin said, then watched carefully for any twinge of disturbance that appeared briefly in her face. It was always there just before she was ready to sleep. Her dreams were bothering her again. The disturbance was gone, replaced with ever-present bright innocence, and Dory again waved good night before she sank down beside the anemone. There was a small hollow set in a coral bed a few feet away, slightly bigger for her, but perfect for dwelling.

Together, Nemo and Marlin entered the anemone, and as they did every night, they hugged one another, wished a good night's sleep, and nestled against each other. Nemo was a fast sleeper; no matter how excitable he would be by the end of the day, he would crash into a deep slumber in mere seconds. Marlin envied him for that, his own busy mind keeping him up for several moments until his eyes finally closed in weariness.

Marlin didn't sleep this time, didn't feel tired at all. Resting his chin on his fins, he watched the peaceful face of his son, studying the details of the rounded eyes, the faint smile resting on his lips, and even the tiny lucky fin with its scars. He was never tired of watching Nemo's face, amazed at how alike he was to his mother . . .

Marlin erased the face of his late mate away. Instead, he mused on the past year and what had happened to his family. Nemo was taken away. He went on a long and dangerous journey, made several new friends, included his dear blue-y friend, and was changed. He loved his adventures, but he was glad to be home. It wasn't very long ago, only a year ago. He didn't think that there were a lot of changes happening to him, but then his friends said so.

He did change a lot, even more than Nemo. He had finally understood the danger of being over-protective, and so his current personality was almost the same to what he was before Coral's death: gentle and humorous, along with moments of playfulness with his son. Of course, he couldn't cast away the paternal protection that easy. At least, he learned the right way.

If Nemo was changed in any way, it was in his spirit. He was more confident of himself, stopped using his lucky fin as an excuse of incapability. He learned that from his friends from the dry oceans - or 'Earth' as the Tank Gang called it. The Tank Gang was the ones who taught Nemo about confidence and faith, the traits his father didn't have then. Mentally, he had grown more mature, wiser than any of his friends because he had seen what he shouldn't have.

Even Dory was changed, even only a bit. She was still the same as before, being forgetful because of her short-term memory loss, but day by day, her memory got better. He assumed that was because she stayed in one place long enough to remember more. It only took her a couple of days to finally remember the whereabouts of the reef without having someone else reminding her. Whenever she was around Marlin, her memory seemed to improve dramatically, able to remember some of their first journey. Still, she couldn't even remember Nemo's name no matter how hard she tried. It was an amusing sight to see her trying to remember.

Marlin gazed upon his son's face again. It was quite astonishing to see her in his face . . . He closed his eyes, sighing, his heart already clenching with pain. He may be changed, but he would never forget Coral. How could he forget her? She was the only female that actually took a serious interest in him. The only who loved him as who he was. The other females were searching for a strong male with sharp instincts and good looks. He had none of those. He was a plain-looking fish, a gentle humor that was hidden in his actions, and he never enjoyed fighting.

Coral was the only one who noticed his kindness and pacifism. She loved him for that. He was astonished when she laid eyes on him. She was breathtakingly beautiful with saviors waiting in line for her to pick. With her pale orange scales and shapely fins, who would resist her? But, Coral, the gorgeous female, actually picked him for a mate. For that, he loved her back.

The only female who loved him.

And he'd lost her.

Marlin opened his eyes, feeling his throat slightly tightening at the swirling emotions. He knew he wouldn't stop thinking about her. She never left his mind at all. She was always there, in Nemo's face, in Laura's smile, even in Dory's eyes, which sparkled just like her eyes. She never left. He shifted his eyes upward until he found the moon. It was barely there, almost hidden behind the swaying tentacles of the anemone. Even her face was on the moon. That was one of the things they loved in common: the moon. He loved it because of its light, gentle and soft unlike the dazzling sun. She loved it because of its mysteries.

He once told her that he hoped the moon would never vanish. She'd given one of her softest smiles, her eyes winking with wisdom.

_'The moon will never go away even if you wish it, Marlin. It's eternal.'_

He exhaled a weak sigh. _'Yes, Coral, but then you were gone. My moon is gone.'_

He wondered if he would ever get over the pain. He didn't want to experience it again and again, but he cherished it, the only feeling he had of her.

"Good night, Coral," he murmured to the moon before he finally slept in tiredness.

* * *

The moon was putted aside by its brother as the sun spread its dawn rays over the oceans and woke sleeping minds.

Marlin yawned, mumbling at the bothersome rays. He preferred to sleep late, gathering all the energy he could get to be ready for a new day. But since he was a father, certain things must be sacrificed. He turned to Nemo and grinned. Nemo was still sleeping, his good fin almost covering his left eye in a sleepy gesture. Marlin gently shook him. "Wakey, Sleepyhead. It's time for school."

A tired orange eye opened, looked around, and spotted him. It closed, and Nemo yawned, stretching his body. Marlin was lightly surprised. Usually, Nemo would leap out from the anemone, chatting excitedly about school. How could that boy love school?

But Nemo didn't wake like that. There was a dull solemnity in his face as he rubbed his eyes. Then he fixed a slightly anxious look at his father. "Daddy, I had a weird dream."

Marlin sank back to the anemone bed, worried about the strange look. "A nightmare?"

The lad's eyes were heavily-lidded. "I dunno."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I didn't like the dream." Nemo glowered. "It made me feel that I was made wrongly. I can't do anything with my fin." His gaze went to his right fin, the tiny fin limping on his side. Marlin was puzzled; the dream was almost like Dory's dreams: a bit strange and somber. Nemo rarely had nightmares, not even from his time with the Tank Gang.

Nemo glanced back and Marlin was surprised to see the deep fright in his eyes. "Daddy, what if the dream was right? What if I can't do anything because I'm crippled? What can I do?"

What happened to his son who had a fun Namebirth last night? What happened to his self-confidence that plummeted so sudden after one nightmare? "Nemo, you're not crippled. Who told you that?"

"The dream told me."

Marlin shook his head, smiling, placing a fatherly fin on Nemo's cheek. "You're special. Your lucky fin is special. You can do anything if you put your mind on it."

"Do what?"

"Anything." Nemo wasn't assured, the fright still in his face. "Oh, son, I can't always make decisions for you. You have to learn to make your own decisions. I know you're only seven, but you'll get older and you'll know what to do with yourself. Don't worry too much over this. It won't help."

Nemo watched his father's face, then a weak smile came on his face. "Ok, Dad."

"That's my boy," Marlin smiled back, yet he was still concerned about the somberness. It didn't fade out.

"Hey, what are you doing down here . . . ?"

Together, the Clownfishes gazed up at her voice. The Regal Blue was already awake, floating above the anemone with a puzzled gaze. She looked so pretty when the sunlight made her scales sparkle like water. Nemo always said that she looked like water at times, and Marlin agreed. He could guess that all Regal Blue Tangs look a lot like water with their bright blue scales, but Marlin never had met one long before her. If Dory was that pretty, he wouldn't be surprised that her species were named one of the most beautiful fishes around.

The puzzlement faded from her face and she covered her mouth with her fins, a sign of sudden remembrance. "Oh, sorry! I thought you are someone else . . . " Again, she frowned to herself, her eyes clouded over. "What are their names?"

Marlin rolled his eyes. "Morning, Dory."

"I remember now!" Dory squealed with happiness, pointing at the father. "Marlin and . . . er . . ."

"Nemo," the lad said as he gave her a hug.

"You're Nemo!"

"Of course, silly." Nemo then glanced down to his father. "Dad? Can Dory take me to school?"

"I can?" the Blue questioned, then she beamed her trademark bright grin. "Oh, can I? Can I?"

"Can she? Can she?" Nemo shared the same grin.

Marlin chuckled. "Of course, she can."

Dory clapped her fins with delight, even gave Nemo a low-five. Marlin got ready for Nemo's yet another hug. Nemo never stopped giving hugs, knowing how scared he was when he was taken away and left his father with the hateful words. He made sure that Marlin would know that he loved him before he parted ways. Marlin already knew that Nemo loved him, but he cherished his hugs.

"Love ya, Dad."

"Love you, too."

And sometimes, Dory would give Marlin one of her tight hugs that often took his breath. "Love you, three!" Letting go of a slightly fazed Marlin, she turned tail, beckoning Nemo. "Race ya, Pablo!"

Marlin smiled to himself as he watched them going, pleased with himself that he's got a family. A year ago, he would think he would never have a family: even with Nemo around, he didn't feel like a family. But now, Marlin finally understood the meaning of a real family. That was what a family should be. The only thing missing was . . .

_Coral._

A dismayed grimace came on his face. He would never recover from the pain if he didn't stop brooding about her. He needed to forget about her.

Time to visit her.

* * *

Nemo still had the odd feeling of frailty, hovering inside his chest, hurting him. He never had nightmares like that, and those nightmares were few and simply scary. Dad always helped him feel better every time he got a nightmare. He didn't like the bad nightmare from this morning. It wasn't scary, but it was like . . . disturbed. There were no pictures or words. Just a weird feeling, a thick, heavy something weighting inside his chest. A sensation that was bleak and it told him that he can't do anything. It told him that he can't do things that his friends can do, and that was because of his own lucky fin.

Before, Nemo was proud of his fin, his 'uniqueness' that separated him from everybody else. He proved to himself and the others that he can do anything that they can do. Just with more patience. His self-confidence was very strong, built powerfully ever since he was taken away, and he thought he would never lose it.

Now it was broken from the heavy feeling. He felt lost, helpless, and almost useless. He didn't understand why and he was scared.

He stopped there at the border of the schoolyard, hid behind a towering coral. He was worried that he would look at his friends and feel worse than before. He watched Dory swimming forward, then stopped, gazing down at her side with puzzlement. She looked up and spotted him. Beaming brightly, she returned to his side, then became lightly concerned as she noticed his grave face.

"Hey, Grumpy Gills, what's wrong?"

Nemo stared at her, wondering if she could help him like Dad did. Maybe she can get rid of the feeling. "I had a nightmare."

Dory nodded in sympathy. "Oh, nightmares aren't very nice. How bad was it?"

"I felt like I was nothing. It was like I couldn't do anything because of my fin. I can't do the same things my friends can do. I don't know what I can do." He carefully watched her face, hoping that she wouldn't forget too quickly.

The Blue appeared puzzled, but awareness was still in her eyes. "You don't know what you can do? How will you know what you can do and can't do it you don't try?"

The Clownfish shrugged. "I just feel that way."

She was frowning in worry. "Well, don't let that do that to you!"

"But it's hard . . . "

"How hard can it be? You can do it," Dory grinned, giving him a brief tickle. "I know you can."

It was still there, pushing against him. He felt like he wanted to cry, and he stopped himself, biting on his lip. He didn't understand why the feeling had to be there. It hurt him. It wasn't nice. He wanted it to go away.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Dory gently held on his left fin. It was a surprise. Her touches were very gentle! Before, she was gentle, but as gentle as a playful kid. This time, she was as gentle as . . . as a mom. He looked up to her face, seeing a strange light in her scarlet eyes. They were clearer and sharper. Dory didn't look like Dory this time, but a different Dory. Her face was very soft and there was a gentle smile on her lips. She did look like a mom.

"Tell you what, I will give you this," she said and placed a soft kiss on the center of his fin. For some reason, he could feel the kiss right there, warm and pulsating like a heartbeat. "Now you have the _Nui Taka Liga_."

"What's that?" Nemo murmured, mesmerized at the change of Dory.

She lightly patted his fin. "The Hope Fin. That's what I gave you. Whenever you feel sad or scared, remember my kiss in your fin, put it on your cheek, and you'll remember me. You'll feel better."

The heavy feeling was gone . . . He could feel it fading out, pushing out by this warm kiss - the Hope Fin. He felt better. He placed his fin on his cheek and was marveled at how alive the kiss was, beating along with his heartbeat and tickling his scales with its warmth. He felt lightheaded, embracing the kiss.

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Mom - " Startled, he covered his mouth. What did he _just _call her?

Dory blinked and then fixed a curious gaze on him. "Hey . . . did you call me mom?"

"No! I mean - "

"No?"

He didn't miss the slight disappointment in her voice. Was she disappointed that he called her mom . . . or was she disappointed that he didn't want to call her mom? Nemo glanced down to his fin and showed it to her. "I mean do you remember the Kissing Fin?"

Dory stared hard. "What's that? A fin, silly."

Oh, she was beginning to forget. Nemo tried again. "You said if I feel scared, I can look at the kiss and feel better."

The Blue's eyes widened in astonishment. "Look at fishes kissing? Young fry, you're too young for that!"

Nemo finally giggled at her silliness. "Not that kind of kiss! The kind a mom gives to . . ."

"To her kids?" Dory finished helpfully.

He nodded shyly. "Like you gave me the same kiss."

She was silent, but he recognized it as the silence when she was remembering recent events. She then smiled softly. "Well, you're very sweet, and your dad is lucky to have you as his son."

His smile widened. He could hear the faint desire in her voice. He knew it! He opened his mouth to say it, but then he heard his teacher's voice. He gazed over to Mr. Ray, who was having his class approaching, ready for school. Not yet! He wanted to ask her one more thing.

Nemo clung on her fin and asked bravely, "Dory, can I call you Mom?"

She blinked, eyes curious. "But you already had a mom . . ."

Not like this. He knew he had a mother, Dad's mate, but he never had a mommy. A Mother and a Mommy were different. Mother meant a female who borne him. Mommy meant a mother who loved him more than just a son, a mother who would play all day with him, ease his ouchies, and kiss him good night. "The only one that's like a mom to me is you. You're my mom."

The talkative Blue was speechless. She actually looked like she was touched by Nemo's insistence. "Me, a mom? Wow . . ."

"Is it okay?" _Please say yes. Please._

Dory laughed, patting on his head. "Sure! You can call me Mom."

His face broke into a broad, proud grin. He then gave her a good-bye kiss, the kind a son would give to his mother. "See you after school, Dor - Mom." He turned to hurry over to Mr. Ray, who was patiently waiting for him to board. AFter he got on, he took a quick gaze at Dory. He was pleased to see her floating in silence, a yellow fin on where he kissed her, a soft look in her eyes.

_My own Mommy. _

* * *

He was at where his last home was, where his hopes of a new life was destroyed. The large anemone with its lavender tentacles was still there, looking exactly the same as the one he found seven years ago and brought his mate to it. It was one of the beautiful anemones in the neighborhood and it was no wonder that many Clownfishes had their eyes on it for a while.

A family was already living there, a cousin species of the Clownfish Family. They were much larger than him, with their scales deep red-orange and thinner white stripes. They were called Maroon Clownfishes because of their dark scales, and they looked so happy living in the anemone. Several children were tagging one another, hiding among the lavender tentacles. He could hear their laughter from his watching spot, and for a moment, he imagined the laughter from his own children, the children he would never have.

Seeing this happy family living safely in the anemone sparked a twinge of envy in Marlin. It was not fair. Why did this Barracuda had to come and destroy his life? Why can't he have a happy family, just like this family? Why can't she leave him alone? He could almost hear the laughter between his younger self and her as they played around in delight, waiting for their eggs to hatch. It wasn't fair that his life was destroyed at that time and left him with a only child with a damaged fin and an overwhelmed fear of the ocean. That fear had ruined his love of the ocean.

It wasn't fair.

He turned away from the sight of the anemone and headed for home. Visiting this place was a mistake. It only made the memories worse. He shouldn't have come.

A glance of blue caught his eye, and he turned his head in puzzlement. Did he just see . . . ? Yup. A Regal Blue Tang was floating above the reef, appearing to obverse the traffic. Its back was facing him, and he immediately recognized it as Dory. Who else would stare at passing fishes like this? What was she doing here?

"Oh, Dory . . ." Marlin sighed. He swam up to her, chiding, "Dory, what're you doing here? You were supposed to take Nemo to . . ."

The Blue turned, mildly startled, and it wasn't Dory. It wasn't even a she.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Marlin blushed. "I thought you were someone else."

The Blue then smiled, and it was remarkably like Dory's. In fact, he did look close like her. Marlin wasn't sure it was because this Blue was the only Regal Blue beside Dory he had met, but then there were features in him that were too alike.

His scales were bright blue, appearing that he was as old as her, maybe older. He was slightly larger, with slightly longer fins and tail, and he also had deep freckles playing on his nose. His eyes and markings were different, although. The markings were thicker than hers with his eyelids colored black. His eyes were heavy-lidded, reminding him of the Ancient Sea Turtle's eyes, and they were colored deep maroon, unlike the bright scarlet hue of Dory's.

The Blue seemed polite as he shook his head to the Clownfish's apology. "It's truly alright."

"It's just that I haven't seen another Regal Blue here beside Dory."

"Oh, am I the second one?" He sounded honestly surprised.

"Yes, to be frank."

The Blue then placed a long fin on his chest, smiling good-naturedly. "Then I should be flattered. It's not everyday that I'm honored to be the second one."

Marlin chuckled, pleased with the good nature the newcomer had. He thought that Regal Blue Tangs were aggressive and liked to play tough, but after meeting Dory and even this male Blue, he might be guessing wrong. He was glad, preferring nice fishes.

"Is it your first time here?" he politely questioned.

The Blue nodded. "Yes. I'm visiting."

What a nice surprise! A visitor. Marlin felt like it was his duty to greet him warmly, and he did so, holding out his wide fin. "Welcome to our reef. My name is Marlin."

Again, the Blue smiled with gratefulness and returned the greeting. "Thank you, Mr. Marlin. I'm James Claude, but everybody calls me JC."

_To be continued!_


	3. A Friend from Afar

A/N:

. . .

DISCLAIMER!

. . .

Nope. Didn''t own Finding Nemo.

Darn.

* * *

Reflections

Chapter Two: A Friend from Afar

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

Marlin was still occupied with the Blue, in the same area he first met him, and was currently staying low near the sea floor, an instinctual response for camouflage. He remained close to an uninhabited anemone, ready to dart inside whenever. The Blue seemed untroubled; in fact, he was watching the surroundings with a sense of interest. 

"So, it's your first time here," Marlin was mentioning as he gazed upon the Blue. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Islands of Philippines."

"Philippines?" Philippines were quite far away, probably taking a traveler a couple of months from there to here. "That's pretty far. What made you come here?"

"I'm looking for Sacred Dreaming Sites."

The Clownfish blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Sacred Sites. You know, special places guarded by Elders that guide you to Tjukurpa . . ." JC halted, noticing the growing bafflement on his new friend and quietly chuckled. "I take you haven't heard of them."

Marin shook his head. "Afraid so."

The Blue's smile became slightly concerned. "Sorry to confuse you. Sacred Sites aren't that common, anyway."

He was really polite, Marlin realized. He felt a faint sensation of helpfulness. He wanted to help the Blue find what he was looking for. "Maybe someone else knows. I can help you out."

"No, it's alright. I'm not in a hurry."

Even though that JC didn't need help at this moment, his search roused Marlin's curiosity. What were these sacred sites? Were they part of the Islander's culture or something else? He would like to know. "What's this teeg - tig - oh."

"Tjukurpa," JC helped out. "It means_ 'the Time before our Time'_. It's a place of dreams and magic."

The Clownfish cynically grimaced at the words. He was a practical realist, and he didn't believe in those kinds of fantasies. He saw what the world really was, and he tended to be cynical whenever the world became meaner than before. Magic? Dreams? They were a kid's fantasies, words that could be taken too seriously to idealists and optimists.

"Sounds peculiar," Marlin said, guardedly.

JC noticed the cynicism in his voice and then smiled a smile that stated he knew well about realists. "Sounds bizarre to you?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't judge that quickly if I don't know anything about it." When JC nodded in understanding, he then wondered what experiences the Blue had encountered in his travels. The Blue didn't argue back, or even regard at him with disappointment. He just accepted the results. He could be wrong, but so far, Marlin never had met anyone that unbiased. This was going to be an interesting day.

He wouldn't mind to spend some more time with the Blue, just to pass the time. "If you're just visiting, what will you do now?"

"To be frank, I don't know. I assume that I just look around and depart for the next reef."

"Oh, wait." Marlin grinned. "You wouldn't leave here without a tour, would you?"

JC eyed him. "Are you offering yourself to be the tour guide?"

"Who else but a local to ask for a tour? I'm happy to show you the sights."

"Not too busy?"

Almost involuntary, Marlin shifted his gaze toward the lavender anemone before he stopped himself. It was no use to brood over his past. Now was the time to enjoy the present. He then smiled. "I want to see if my first time being a tour guide will be a success."

JC tilted his head in puzzlement, then laughed with gentleness. "You have natural humor for a Clownfish."

Hearing the words, Marlin grimaced inwardly. He didn't like it when fishes assumed that his species name meant that he was funny. "That's a common misconception," he repeated the same words whenever he had to explain. "Clownfishes are no funnier than any other fish."

JC nodded in agreement. "And Regal Blue Tangs are expected to be aggressive and like to poke fishes with their spines."

Marlin then realized guiltily that was exactly what he was thinking when he first met Dory and JC.

A knowing smile came on JC's face; he sure smiled a lot. "See, I'm not the only guilty one here."

The Clownfish felt the usual shyness of meeting a stranger fading out. He knew he met the Blue mere moments ago, and he had the air of politeness and calmness. He doubted that the Blue would do harm to anybody. He felt at ease. Together, they went on their way, heading southward, passing busily-swimming fishes and colorful coral, paying no attention to their surroundings except to each other.

"Mr. Marlin - "

Marlin flinched and said, "Please don't call me Mister. Makes me feel old." His maturity and appearance made him much older than his thirty-one years of age, often misinterpreted.

"Marlin, then. I hope I'm not intruding your privacy, but are you the Superfish who fought the entire ocean to find your son?"

Again, he felt the hardness coming on to shelter his emotions. That was one thing he didn't like, having fishes coming and visit the special father who dared to face the dangerous ocean to rescue his son from Diver demons. He was upset to hear that the story was greatly exaggerated, but he was timid and often tried to please everybody, so he chose to correct the story without any argument. Still, he was tried of the praise and honor basked upon him.

"Yes, I'm him," he replied. "But I hope you weren't here to . . . praise me. I'm nothing like the Superfish in the story. It's exaggerated. I didn't fight the ocean. The ocean fought me. Even at times, I thought about giving up and letting it win."

"But you didn't."

"How could I? I just wanted to find my son."

"It sounds fantastic. I'd like to listen to your story if you don't mind."

The Clownfish regarded him with mild interest. "You don't mind?"

"I look for stories and learn from them. If you have a story to tell, I'd love to listen to it."

That was an interesting character. The cynical smile appeared on his lips. "Even boring ones?"

JC's smile widened. "There's no such thing as boring stories when you are interested."

He was astonished to see that JC was actually paying keen attention while he told his story. It was different from his friends. When Marlin retold his story, his friends did express great astonishment and excitement, but they didn't show that they were taking it seriously. They thought the story was fantastic, exhilarating, and it was worthy to hear over again and again. They didn't see the new wisdom in his eyes. They didn't see the changes he received both mentally and emotionally. They didn't see the significance of the story.

Though, when he once again told the tales of his journey, JC expressed nothing but keen enjoyment. He listened like a kid with expectance and yet like an adult with insight. He was actually absorbing every word, every emotion, and restoring them safely inside his mind. Around JC, Marlin felt relaxed and performed his memories with ease.

After he finished his story, JC seemed at bliss, grinning. "It's a great story, Marlin. You're right. The story I heard was exaggerated and your story was detailed up to the truth. I know several stories like yours, but none as profound."

Again with the praise. The older fish simpered. "Thank you, but I don't see it as a story to tell everybody. It was just a journey that I dared took to find my son. I treasured it."

"Stories always have something to tell, Marlin."

"What does my story tell you?"

JC mused for a moment, then responded, "I believe it has some of the universal themes, which are love, friendship, and trust. You love your son very much, but you couldn't trust him to do what he can do. He is then taken away, and you have to learn to trust yourself and your friend to fight the ocean. You also learn to find friends in unexpected places and trust each of them. At the end, you succeed, not just from finding your son at last, but from trusting your son to save Dory, as well. That's what your story tells me."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Marlin said with a chuckle.

JC returned the chuckle, then fixed a curious gaze on him. "What does it tell you, then?"

Marlin was silent. He didn't know how exactly he can put his experiences in words. He was very grateful that he took up the journey. He couldn't imagine another way for him to learn through the same lessons of love, trust, and friendship. He was really grateful.

"I don't know how to explain it in words. All I can say is that I'm grateful that it happened to me."

_Too bad that the journey couldn't ease the pain of my past . . ._

Marlin then felt a sudden sensation of oddness, like he was being scrutinized by someone perceptive. It was odd because the sensation happened as quick as it began, and it was then gone, leaving him with a feeling that he wasn't being violated, but . . . being sympathized. He dismissed it aside with light puzzlement and turned his attention to JC.

"Stories have something to tell . . . That's why you look for stories?"

"Yes."

"Your job?"

"My gift."

"So you just tell stories and expect us to listen?"

Another smile appeared on the Blue's face, one of knowing playfulness. "No. I tell stories only when you're ready to listen."

The Clownfish decided to drop this line of conversation. The Blue may be polite and friendly, but he seemed to express his thoughts in vague, figurative words. These were too confusing for Marlin. He preferred simple, straightforward answers. Still, he had a liking to JC. He was like Nemo. Nemo really loved to listen to stories and also loved to tell them. Any kind of stories fantasized him. He enjoyed listening to his father's bedtime stories, to Dory's honest and creative tales, and his friends' not-so-honest but still creative fictions. Marlin knew that Nemo would never forgive him if he didn't bring JC along. He would love to hear JC's stories.

Why not? It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"JC, are you planning to stay for a couple of nights?"

JC was suddenly modest, lowering his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"My son loves stories, and I believe that you'll like to meet him. Perhaps you'd like to come over for dinner, too?"

The maroon gaze shyly returned to him. "So generous that you'd offer dinner to strangers?"

Marlin chuckled; what was so wrong to offer dinner to friends? "It's only one time. Really, I'd want you to have dinner with us."

JC thought for a moment, then sighed. "I'll have to reject your offer. Please don't be offended. I'm much honored, but . . . I'm only visiting."

Marlin didn't push him on, but he was slightly disappointed. "Are you sure?" At the nod, he tried again, "Want to meet my son before you leave?"

The Blue again smiled. "Actually, I'd like to meet your friend Dory. I want to see the lucky first Regal Blue you met."

An easy grin came on the older fish as they resumed their swim, which was now heading for the schoolyard. Dory had to be there, of course, playing around with the fry, enjoying each minute of it. But then, he was worried at how JC will approach Dory. Whenever a folk first met her, he/she was often dazed and greatly puzzled at her tendency to repeat words like she forgot them after a few seconds, before they knew about her memory loss. After that, most of the fishes were amused or expressed pity and chose to stay away from the odd Blue.

It often hurt her that some of the fishes wouldn't try to be friends or even accept her. He knew that she wouldn't want any pity or remorse toward her memory loss. She just wanted to be a friend. Marlin hoped that JC had the same sympathy and sees her as one of the fishes. He wanted to make sure that JC understood why Dory tended to behave that way.

Marlin cleared his throat to get JC's attention. "There's something about Dory you need to remember. It's about her flaw."

JC raised an eye ridge in disagreement. "I don't see how it can be a flaw."

"You'll see, but you also will overlook her flaw in time." He smiled at the recall of her outlook of life. "She's very sweet and kind. Sometimes annoyingly optimistic."

"Sounds like you two are very close friends."

Marlin solemnly nodded. "She's my first real friend beside my mate." Even Laura's friendship wasn't that close as Dory's friendship. He felt nearly the same around her as he felt around Coral: satisfied, comfortable, and truly happy. He knew that his love for Coral would never be replaced, but Dory's friendship was almost as intimate.

"Probably her only friend, considering that all the other fishes have rejected her before because of her flaw. I was the first to notice that and stayed with her long enough to accept her as a friend." He would never forget the last words she emotionally expressed moments after he thought his son assumedly dead. These words touched him and aided their friendship to grow.

"Such friendships are valuable," JC mused.

Marlin glanced at the Blue, wondering if he had an intimate. "You have the same kind?"

"I'm more of a loner."

The Clownfish was surprised. "A loner? You?"

"I mean I don't have many friends because of my travels."

Maybe that was why he admitted to be a loner because of the journeys he's taken up. But he didn't look like a loner. He seemed to be genial and polite, and Marlin felt he could talk to him about anything without having doubts against himself. It was quite odd that JC called himself a loner when he didn't act like one.

Marlin turned his attention to the surroundings; they've arrived to the schoolyard. The fry were still playing on sponge beds and chased each other through sea grass meadows while parents calmly chatted with one another. Her laughter was easily recognized, and Marlin smiled as he remarked a Regal Blue playing Hide and Seek with several other fry, their high-pitched giggles loudly heard. Dory was pretending not to hear the giggles, bellowing of the whereabouts as she peeked around with exaggerated puzzlement. Her memory was best in improvement whenever she was playing. She would easily remember what she was doing while she played, recalling the kids' names and even the game she was playing. At that, Marlin had wondered if it was the reason why she preferred playing, because it seemed to be the only way for her to remember that well.

JC was also watching Dory with mild curiosity. "This must be Dory. Looks like she's having fun."

Marlin nodded, his heart warming at the sight of her. "She loves children and she'd play with them all day. She's like a kid."

"Marlin!" He looked up just in time to see the bright grin of Dory speeding toward him before she grasped her fins around him. Even though her hugs were friendly and comfortable, she didn't know her strength, and her hold was often like stone.

"Oh, Dory . . ." Marlin recovered and wiggled out from her embrace. "Be gentle next time."

"Sorry, Marlin," she apologized, then beamed. "Wanna play a game with me?"

Tempting, but there was a friend to be introduced. "Later, Dory. First, I want you to meet a new friend."

Her eyes glowed at the mention of a friend. "A friend! Where?"

He pointed toward JC, who was straying a bit away. "Over there."

Dory came up to JC and held up a flimsy fin. "Hi! I'm Dory."

The older Blue smiled and shook her fin. "I'm JC."

"Are you Marlin's friend?"

It was a honest question, but JC seemed uncertain. Marlin assumed that JC didn't see himself as a friend even after minutes of talking with a stranger. Nevertheless, when JC looked over to him questioningly, Marlin gave him a warm smile.

She still beamed. "Because if you are, then you're very lucky! I'm lucky, too, to have him as my friend."

JC turned to her. "Lucky?"

Dory nodded, then drifted closer, eying him with deep curiosity that JC awkwardly backward. "You know, you're the first Blue I've met. Are you a Natural Blue?"

That took him a double glance. "What? I'm-m - Natural Blue? Uh - "

"Uh?" Dory worriedly patted his fin. "You okay? A sea frog in your throat?"

"Err . . ."

"Hey, a new friend! I'm Dory. What's your name?"

Marlin shook his head sympathetically; he felt the same as the male Blue - confused and disbelieved. He swam to them, 'rescuing' poor JC, and again introduced, "Dory, this's JC, a new friend."

"Oh, how nice!" Dory then held on JC's fin like a child warming up to a stranger. "I hope I can be your friend, too."

"Dory! C'mon and play!"

She waved over to the waiting fry. "Okay! See you later, Marlin and . . ." She stared at JC blankly, then a flash of remembrance came in her eyes. "Marlin's friend! Bye!"

Marlin glanced at JC's face. He was still staring at the leaving Dory, but without any disbelief. He seemed concerned, a little frown on his face. JC questioned, "She was always like that since you met her?"

"Yes. I was surprised, too, when I met her, but I assumed it was genetic." The Clownfish slightly shrugged, watching her starting another game with the fry. "After all, she said it ran in her family."

Concern altered into thoughtfulness and JC shook his head. "No, it can't be right."

A twitch of apprehension came in Marlin and he looked over to JC. The frown was so pensive that it perplexed Marlin. What was he thinking about?

JC continued, "Short-term memory loss isn't genetic. Usually, long-term or short-term memory loss is a result of a tragic event, which forces the mind to forget it." The Blue then nodded, like he was concluding something. " It must to be amnesia. Perhaps, her memory is damaged. She must've -"

Fraternal protection sped within and Marlin frowned defensively. "She's not damaged, JC. That's how she is."

JC blinked and became ashamed. "I don't mean to sound that way . . . "

"Listen," Marlin firmly continued, "Even if she has amnesia, I wouldn't try changing her. She's happy with the way she is."

"I apologize. I shouldn't have intruded in her affairs."

Marlin watched his face, again astonished to see that there was Dory's face in JC. The exaggerated eye ridges of honest worry and the awkward grimace. Dory wasn't often worried, but when she was, she did look like him. Somehow, seeing that on JC made Marlin smile. JC was really embarrassed, saying such things about a stranger, and he was probably feeling guilty.

"Hey, that's okay," Marlin reassured his new pal, and then squealed in surprise as a quick slap on his back turned his attention around.

Floating behind him, Dory grinned mischievously. "Tag! You're it!" She darted off, joining the laughing fry.

Marlin grinned, but before he joined in the game, he turned to JC. "See how happy she is? Dory is Dory. I wouldn't dream to change that."

JC nodded, a slight smile on his face.

His grin widened. "And you know what? This's a part of the tour!" With quickness, Marlin brushed his fin across JC's side. "Tag!"

JC didn't halt in confusion. He darted right in, joining the game like an eager kid. He seemed to be like Dory; he had a lot of energy, especially around children, and he seemed to be a natural with them. He looked like he was missing this childhood game and played it like it was no tomorrow. Dory somehow was able to remember him even after minutes, and Marlin was impressed. Usually, it took days for her to remember the reef residents, and yet she was able to recognize JC like she remembered Nemo; she remembered all but his name.

Finally, several parents had called their children back for home, and soon, Marlin, Dory, and JC remained at the empty schoolyard. Of course, Dory was disappointed at that, but then she beamed, tagging close to JC, seeing him as a new friend. JC was bashful, not used to that much attention.

She tugged at his fin. "Wanna play another game, Gus?"

"It's JC, Dory."

"Dory is my name, silly!"

He sighed. "Yes, I know. I am JC."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dory."

"Oy . . ." Turning to Marlin, he then said, "This's really fun, but I have to go."

"Awww . . ." Dory hung her head, pouting.

Marlin was also disappointed. "I see. Sure you can't come for dinner?"

"_Salamat_. Thanks, but maybe another day." After he removed her fin from his, JC waved farewell and departed.

Dory stared toward the Regal Blue, even after he vanished. She seemed mesmerized over something, her scarlet eyes somewhat dimmed. Marlin shifted closer and waved a fin in front of her eyes. "Dory?"

The Blue blinked out of her thoughts and beamed. "Hi! How you doing?"

The Clownfish smiled. "Just fine. How about we go home?"

Dory stayed at his side, start humming a little song she was making up by the minute. Marlin watched her curiously. She was obviously happy, but often, he did wonder if it was because of her memory loss. She saw everything as something new to do, even that the thing she was doing minutes ago was the same thing. She had the innocence of a child and the wisdom of an adult altogether, a rarity in the harsh ocean. It was an amaze with how she managed to survive out there.

How old was she, exactly? It was difficult to tell from her childlike attitude, but she looked like she was just out of her teenage years, regarded from her bright scales. Her Namebirth was unknown, even to her, so it was difficult to tell her age. It seemed odd that Dory had her flaw for that long, because while her memory was still damaged -

_Whoa, wait a minute, since when I think her memory as damaged?_ Marlin frowned. He then recalled the words of the Islander. He shook his head to himself. It was silly to assume that she had amnesia. She was fine and he was pretty sure she was sane enough. Probably more sane than anybody else here. But he had to admit that he was curious about how she got her flaw. She said she got it from her family, but was that common for an entire family to have short-term memory loss? If not, then . . .

Again, Marlin stopped himself, realizing that he was acting just like his old self. He was asking questions without trying to experience it firsthand (or first-fin, if you must). He needed to do something about the thoughts before they overwhelmed him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he could ask Dory some questions to see how far she could remember. She wouldn't mind. She always didn't mind.

"Dory." Marlin halted as she turned around, grinning expectantly. "Did you remember JC?"

Dory brightened, then looked worried. "Erm, is that a trick question?"

Marlin chuckled. "No, not a trick question. He's the Regal Blue you recently met."

"Oh!" she then looked around. "Where is he?"

"He left."

She formed a pout. "Why? I want to talk with him. He reminds me of someone."

"You know him before?" Can she really remember that far back?

"Uh . . . He looks like someone I know."

Marlin smiled. "Well, for a start, he does look like you."

Dory was puzzled at his comment, then shook her head. "Nah, that can't be it. He looks a lot like . . ." For a moment, she appeared to seriously think of something, perhaps a memory. "He likes to sing."

His eye ridges rose. "JC likes to sing?"

Dory closed her eyes, her face surprisingly smooth, as she mused, her voice soft. "He's sweet and very close to me. He loves to sing to me . . ." Strange words came out from her mouth, outlandish and yet oddly beautiful. "_Levu__ gane . . ." _

When her eyes opened, he saw something familiar in them. There was a clearness. That meant she was remembering. When she tried so hard to remember but couldn't, her eyes seemed to dim and clouded , like she was trying to brush away cloudy silt that blocked the memories from her. But now the clearness there in the scarlet eyes were so clear that it was like crystal. She did remember a memory, but somehow she was pulled back into it, not just recalling it, but actually there.

Then the clearness was gone almost immediately, replaced with the cloudiness.

"Dory?" Marlin whispered, not wanting to break through her concentration.

She blinked and beamed. "Why, hi!"

"Oh . . ." He'd never seen this kind of clearness in Dory before. Only a bit of clearness in which it was like she was able to peer through the fog to grasp a sight of a memory. Not as that clear as this one. Did the mention of this Blue Islander spark a new memory that spoke someone who loved singing and emerged foreign words from her? Maybe Dory did know JC from her past, but then JC didn't recognize her at all. What did her foreign words mean, anyway? He didn't recognize any language of this. He knew she can speak many languages; she never ceased to amaze him whenever she spoke a new language.

These words didn't sound like a fish language.

Marlin grimaced. Why all of a sudden he felt like this wasn't a coincidence?

A flimsy fin touched his side and he nearly jumped before he realized it was only Dory. She looked concerned. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Marlin shook his head, partly from denial. "Nothing, Dory. Let's go."

He didn't want to push her to remember any more. Not yet.

* * *

He felt much better by the time his class returned.

Thanks to his new mommy - he was so excited to call her mom again just to hear the word from his mouth! - Nemo felt better, his nightmare no longer bothering him. It was still there, of course, somewhere inside his mind and reminding him of his disability, but Mom's words were keeping it at bay. He didn't feel bad or frightened anymore. It was a relief.

Nemo spotted his dad and Dory at the schoolyard, watching the incoming Manta Ray. Not waiting for Mr. Ray to land safely, Nemo leaped off and darted right in Dad's waiting fins. He wasn't surprised to feel that happy. It was something about seeing Dad and now Mom that always excited him every time. Maybe it was the swell of pride of being his family.

Dad was chuckling after he righted himself from his son's speed. "You're cheerful today, Nemo. The dream didn't bother you anymore?"

His grin widened as much as he could. "Not anymore! The Hope Fin helped me."

The Clownfish looked puzzled. "Hope Fin?"

"Yeah! Mom gave it so I can feel better."

There was a bit of uncertainty in the dark orange eyes. Maybe it was because it was the first time he heard Nemo saying the word 'mom' so openly. Nemo already knew about his mother. Sometimes, at night, Dad would quietly speak of her with emotions in his voice and Nemo would remain silent, trying to paint a face that was his late mother in his mind. He rarely spoke of her at other times.

Nemo's grin didn't waver this time. He simply pointed at the beaming Dory and said, "Dory is Mom now."

Dad looked bewildered, but upset or uneasy. He looked simply surprised. "Why do you call her Mom?"

"He wants me to be his mommy," Dory said before Nemo explained.

He gawked at her. "You remember!"

She again grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. "Of course, I do!" She then 'attacked' him with tickles. Nemo giggled, not quite trying to escape her. He already loved her and he really wanted to stay content in her fins, just like he was content with Dad. He knew that feeling. It was exactly what he thought a mother's touch should be. Full of love and gentleness. Dory may be scatterbrained, but she knew just what kids wanted and she knew how to give it. Right now, Nemo wanted to be hugged, and somehow, Dory _knew _it. He felt her fins gently embracing him. Nemo felt warmth pulsating through his body, and his throat nearly contracted with emotions.

He had a mommy. He finally had one.

Nemo then glanced over to Dad. He didn't move from his spot, his eyes fixing on them. He appeared to be thinking. There was no confusion, but a sort of understanding mixed with an emotion he didn't recognize. He wondered if it was alright for him to have a mommy.

Apparently, Mom was thinking the same. "Is it okay, Marlin?"

Dad started, blinking. "Huh, what?"

Mom giggled. "Is it okay if Bubba calls me Mom?"

"Nemo," the Clownfishes automatically corrected.

Dad then smiled and it was so warm and knowing that Nemo began to grin. He knew the answer already.

"I don't see why not."

Nemo made a backflip. "Yay! I've got a mommy!"

Together, they headed for home, Nemo telling what he had learned in class. This time, he was learning about coral and algae, which he was amazed to find out that algae actually lived in coral. Mom was astonished, too, and didn't believe that until Marlin had to explain the reasons of the symbiosis.

Mom then paused in her tracks, seeming to recall something. She looked concerned. "Marlin, what about Jack?"

Dad eyed her with faint puzzlement. " . . . Oh, you mean JC."

"Oh, JC, right!"

"Who is JC?" Nemo was curious.

"A new friend!"

"He's a Regal Blue I met up north. He's visiting and looking for stories."

Nemo's eyes widened with excitement. "Stories!"

Dad nodded. "He likes to tell stories, just like you. I did ask him to come over for dinner, but he had to leave."

Excitement deflated. "Aw, I wanna meet him."

"Me, too."

"You did meet him, Dory."

"I did? Oh, yeah, I did!"

Dad shook his head at the blushing Mom as Nemo giggled. He then turned to his son. "JC might come back someday, and when he does, I'll make sure to have him meet you. You two would be good friends."

"Great!" Nemo nodded. He would like to meet this JC and listen to his stories. But this time . . . He quickly darted off, shouting back, "Dad, Mom, race ya home!"

He heard their laughter and knew, as always, that Dad and Mom wouldn't resist a good race.

* * *

The colorful swirls were no longer bright. They were dark and dim, like twilight, and that worried her. The colors were also changed, from the rainbow hues to now bleak grey and dark blue shades flowing against her psyche weakly. The apprehension was back and it was very heavy that it affected her Dreaming. She was frightened. She didn't want to experience the bleakness again, wanted to be back in the bright colorfulness and bliss, but she couldn't. The apprehension was getting worse.

_"I can't remember anything,"_ she whimpered, trying desperately to find an opening out of the bleakness. _"I can't find them."_

_"Dear, you must. It's important."_

The feminine voice sounded so familiar and she knew she had heard it before, but it seemed so far and almost disembodied that she wasn't sure if she was hearing things. But the voice was always there, always in her dreams. She only appeared when it was necessary to remind the Dreamer once again of the problem. The voice sounded like she wasn't wanting to hurt her, but she was being firm.

_I'm afraid, _tina_. I don't want to go back._

_"Don't be afraid. Keep looking and you'll find them."_

_. . . And then I have to go back._

_" . . . I know it hurts."_

The apprehension began to hurt her, pushing unwanted memories back in her sub-consciousness, but something was fiercely blocking them. She was grateful, but at the same time, she wanted to know why she can't recall any of those memories. Why were those memories so terrible that she couldn't willingly remember them?

She then felt a familiar touch, two long, delicate fins touching upon her cheeks, very gently and dreamy. She knew that only the voice had done that all the time, a special secret between them. She knew it were only touches from an escaped memory, and still the touches were very real. She almost cried.

_Please, _tina_, don't leave me again . . ._

_"Find the beads."_

_Memories began to flow backward, from her current moments to the earliest moments. _

_Blackness and a fierce, blinding light from a monster fish . . ._

_Explosions of beautiful orange and grinning sharks who tried so hard to be friends . . ._

_Rocks and coral became blurs as she tried to escape from someone . . ._

_A face, orange-scaled and alarmed, just before he crashed into her . . ._

"Keep the beads safe . . ."

Dory woke with a small gasp. The fright occupied her for moments as she wildly darted her gaze around, expecting something horrible to happen to her. Dark blue coral walls innocently met her gaze, and slowly, her mind cleared up. She wasn't in her dreams anymore. She was awake.

_Not again . . . _She rubbed her thin face. She was so confused. Why can't the dreams go away? It was so easy to forget things, but the dreams were too stubborn. She did want to remember everything, and the dreams were too scared for her to enjoy. But they won't go away. She rubbed her eyes, didn't realize that she was so tired, and swam up to the cave's entrance.

Somehow, something drew her gaze toward the south. Something had happened there, she recalled. But what? And why there? Maybe she should go there and find out - No. She didn't want to. She was too scared.

Dory shook her head sadly. "I can't." She then swam back in, but she didn't go back to sleep. She couldn't.

* * *

To be continued. 


End file.
